The invention relates to a docking and locking system for a pallet in a robot or like system.
Modern assembly robots or like systems are able to operate without human interaction for relatively long time periods. Reference is made to IBM Robot System marketed by IBM as the IBM 7565 manufacturing system which is well known to those familiar with the robotic art. Tools and/or material are to be fed into the work envelope of the robot. According to prior known techniques, this has been done by supplyng tools and/or material on a conveyor belt which continuously runs through the work envelope of the robot. Such a system requires, for example, exact positioning of the material on the conveyor belt and exact conveyor speed to make it possible for the robot gripper to find the material needed. Further, as such a conveyor belt must have a limited length, material must be continuously loaded onto the conveyor belt. Thus, the supply of tools and/or material demands continuous human interaction.
In the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 590,825 filed Mar. 25, 1983 and assigned to the same assignee, IBM an automatic transport system is described. Tools and/or material are fed into the work envelope of the robot on pallets, which are transported by said automatic transport system. Thus, complete sets of tools for different assembly operations may be prepared on separate pallets and then the pallets may be automatically moved in sequence into the work envelope of the robot means of the above mentioned automatic transport system. Similarly, complete sets of material needed for said assembly operations may be prepared on other separate pallets and then fed automatically in sequence into the work envelope of the robot.
To make it possible for the robot gripper to find the tool and material needed the pallets must be exactly positioned within the work envelope of the robot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,897, issued July 26, 1983, shows a machine used in automation equipment wherein pallets are moved to stations located therein, and clamped for a machining operation. The locating and clamping mechanisms consist of an arrangement of pins, levers, linkages and movable clamps.